


Sounds Through the Door

by Leonidas1754



Series: Tentative Lovers [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, not actually sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Ryouma went up to Xander's quarters to discuss something, but hears something he probably shouldn't have.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written while sleep deprived and unbeta'd, I'll fix the mistakes later.  
> EDIT: Takumi called Xander "milord" and no one said anything I'm. I'm cracking up. This was originally going to be a Laslow/Xander thing so that's why that happened but I'm still cracking up.

“A-Ah, a little more, please…” Takumi groaned out.

Xander chuckled softly. “Mm, lower? Or do you like it when I touch you here?”

Takumi moaned louder. “Ah, that’s- That’s good…”

Ryouma was at a bit of a loss. He’d come to talk to Xander about something, he couldn’t remember what now that he’d heard what really sounded like sex on the other side of the door. And there was something he’d never wanted to hear, what his brother sounded like during sex, along with his fellow crown prince. After a few moments- and another unwanted moan from his brother- he steeled his resolve and knocked on the door. “King Xander, may we speak? I’d like to discuss something with you.”

There was a pause, then the door opened. Xander was fully clothed and his face was slightly pink, but his eyes were clear. Glancing past him, he saw his brother, sitting on the edge of the bed. To his relief, Takumi was nearly fully clothed, only missing his outer layers. Perhaps his assumption had been wrong.

“How may I help you, King Ryouma?” Xander asked, raising a brow and glancing nervously back at Takumi.

It then occurred to Ryouma that he’d completely forgotten the reason for his visit. “Ah… Well, I shouldn’t intrude on your private time with… my brother.” He tried not to sound anything but ambivalent to it.

Xander probably heard it in his voice anyways. Whatever exact emotion ‘it’ was. “Ah, it’s alright, I was just giving Prince Takumi a massage. He said his shoulders and upper back were bothering him.”

“A massage.” Ryouma certainly felt like an idiot now. “Alright, well, we can speak later, alright? I’m sorry for interrupting you. And we can be sure to speak on this later.”

Xander clearly heard the underlying threat there, and he nodded. “Indeed. Thank you, King Ryouma.”

Ryouma nodded and turned, heading right back down the hall. Well, at the very least, he’d been mistaken, and he was certainly glad for that. The last thing he wanted was to walk in on his brother, let alone with Xander of all people. And he certainly couldn’t say he was happy about that particular situation, but he supposed it could be far worse, all things considered. Takumi could have chosen that strange retainer of Leo’s to be his partner. Either of them, really.

Xander sighed and closed the door. “Well, I suppose I can’t avoid that conversation forever.”

Takumi looked guilty. “I’m sorry, King Xander, I thought… I dunno, I guess I should’ve known he wouldn’t be okay with it…”

Xander crossed the room in quick steps, smiling gently. “It’s not your fault. If anything, it shows how much they love you. Come now, is your back and shoulders feeling better?”

“Yea, thanks.” Takumi blushed softly. “Well… There is one little spot, if you don’t mind getting it…”

“Of course. I wouldn’t mind at all,” Xander said, moving over Takumi once more as the prince moved onto his stomach once more. Of course, he knew there probably wasn’t actually anything bothering Takumi now, but Xander didn’t mind the excuse to spoil him a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life and motivation so leave some if you want to see more of this series or other things from me Please and thanks


End file.
